


A Taste Most Desired

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bars and Pubs, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Gift Fic, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This is what he’s been waiting for:  Draco’s thick cock stretching his mouth, warm and pulsing, salty drops of pre-come coating his tongue.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste Most Desired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for Shiftylinguini. Thank you Josephinestone for the beta!

Albus spots him as soon as he walks into the bar. A flash of platinum under the dim lights, sharp cheekbones casting dark shadows over pale skin. Albus’s heart immediately begins to race, pulse pounding in time with the loud music. He takes a deep breath, inhaling the warm, smoky air of the bar and wills himself to calm down. He refuses to lose his resolve now.

He approaches slowly, carefully. It wouldn’t do to scare off his prey this late in the game. Draco carelessly glances at him as Albus takes a seat and grabs the bartender's attention. 

“Another for the gentleman here,” Albus orders, placing a few galleons down,  
“and I’ll take the same.”

Draco has clearly had a few already; grey eyes slightly glazed, smooth skin prettily flushed. He swivels abruptly on his stool to peer closer at the man who just bought him a drink, a soft smile spreading across his lips. A moment later, and his vision must have cleared, as the smile is quickly wiped from his face, a confused frown replacing the previous open expression.

“Albus Potter?” Draco asks warily.

“Yes,” Albus replies smoothly, taking the drinks from the bartender and handing Draco’s over to him.

Draco takes the offered glass but doesn’t drink from it. He peers into it suspiciously before raising his gaze and pining Albus with those piercing eyes.

“Is it even legal for you to be here, buying alcohol,” Draco mocks, condescendingly.

“Just barely legal,” Albus purrs, biting his lip coyly.

Draco scoffs in response, but Albus doesn’t miss the flush that deepens in his cheeks and spreads towards his throat.

Albus has wanted Draco for ages; constantly inventing excuses to visit Scorpius, following the older man around like a love-sick puppy. If Draco was aware, he certainly ignored any carefully placed hints. Tonight, Albus intends not to be ignored.

“So,” Albus asks lightly, “Did you come here alone?”

Draco tilts his head back and laughs heartily. “Why don’t you try that line when you’re a little older.”

“I’m old enough,” Albus replies, willing his voice to remain calm.

“You’re just a child,” Draco retorts dismissively, taking a long drink from his glass.

“I disagree,” Albus says, softly; his hands reaching out and adjusting Draco’s collar, letting his fingertips brush against his neck.

Draco’s breath hitches in response, pupils dilating ever so slightly, as he tries to pull away. Albus only strengthens his grip on Draco’s collar and leans forward, his lips brushing against his ear.

“Why don’t you let me show you just what I’m capable of,” Albus whispers.

Draco shudders, eyes fluttering closed, a little gasp escaping his pretty mouth. Albus’s nose presses into his hair and inhales deeply, taking in his fresh and masculine scent.

Draco’s eyes snap open, and he forcibly pushes Albus off him before swiftly standing.

“Excuse me,” he says gruffly, moving past Albus and towards the loo.

Albus finishes his drink in one go and sets the empty glass on the bar. It’s now or never.

The loo is empty except for Draco, who stands by the sinks, back facing Albus and the door. Their eyes meet in the mirror as Albus pulls his wand out, locking the door behind him.

“Don’t,” Draco warns.

Albus merely takes a step closer.

“You’re too young,” Draco stutters out.

“No,” Albus murmurs softly.

“This is wrong.”

“No,” he smirks, taking another few steps.

“We can’t do this,” Draco protests weakly.

Albus closes the distance between them, pressing his chest against Draco’s back, hands snaking around his torso.

“Do you want this?”

Draco shuts his eyes and exhales.

“Yes.”

Albus spins Draco around in an instant, mouth greedy as it searches for Draco’s lips. Draco returns the kiss with just as much urgency, open-mouthed and wet, hot and hungry. Albus groans into Draco’s mouth, tongue pressing against his, their bodies flush together. He can feel the hardness in Draco’s trousers and instantly all Albus wants is that thick cock in his mouth.

He drops to his knees, hands scrambling to undo Draco’s trousers, pulling them down before pressing his face into the bulge in Draco’s pants. Draco lets out a soft moan as Albus rubs his face back and forth over that glorious hardness. He wants Draco so badly, so much he feels like he might explode. Albus opens his mouth and breathes over Draco’s prick, delighting in the way it twitches underneath his pants.

“Please, Albus…” Draco pleads.

Albus’s prick throbs at the sound of his name on Draco’s lips. He mouths at Draco’s prick, tongue lapping through the fabric until it’s damp, until Draco moans increase and his fingers sink into Albus’s hair.

“Let me taste it,” Albus pants out.

“Yes, yes,” Draco groans pulling his pants down, exposing his rigid prick.

It’s beautiful; long and thick, nestled in a patch of wiry golden hair. A single bead of pre-come glistens at the tip and Albus can hardly help himself as his tongue darts out to lick it. Delicious. Sharp and bitter, a promise of what’s to come. Draco reaches back and grips the sink behind him, panting open-mouthed, as he watches Albus through lowered lashes. Draco thrusts his hips forward, and Albus needs no further invitation; he opens his mouth and readily swallows Draco.

This is what he’s been waiting for: Draco’s thick cock stretching his mouth, warm and pulsing, salty drops of pre-come coating his tongue. Albus moans gratefully around his mouthful, relishing in the tremors vibrating through Draco’s body.

His lips wrap around the shaft, hands tugging lightly on Draco’s bollocks, and he begins to bob his head in earnest. Draco lets out breathy little moans and gasps, fingers sinking into Albus’s hair, tugging gently.

“Can I?” Draco asks needily, hands gripping tighter into Albus’s locks.

_Yes. Merlin, yes. _Albus merely nods in response, refusing to release Draco’s prick from his mouth.__

__Albus breathes in deeply through his nose and wills his throat to relax as Draco starts to thrust his hips. Draco’s moans increase, muttering incomprehensible words, as he holds Albus’s head still and fucks his mouth. Albus feels the tip of Draco’s prick in the back of his throat and swallows at the sudden rush of saliva in his mouth. He feels dizzy, utterly high on the intoxicating feel of Draco owning him, relishing the ache in his jaw as he widens his mouth._ _

__“Fuck, Albus, you look so gorgeous, so perfect, like you were made to suck my cock.”_ _

__Draco’s filthy words send shocks of pleasure directly to Albus’s constrained prick, and it’s no surprise when he feels his bollocks tighten in warning._ _

__“Ahhh, Albus! So good, so fucking good,” Draco cries out as his hips start to stutter._ _

__Draco’s legs tremble and his cock pulses, hot come filling Albus’s mouth and spilling down his throat as he swallows around Draco’s waning erection. It’s the best thing Albus has ever tasted. Draco releases Albus’s head and gingerly pulls his cock out, shiny with spit and come. Albus is desperate for release, his prick aching in his trousers. Draco smiles and reaches out, hand cupping Albus’s cheek as his thumb wipes a drop of come clinging to his lower lip._ _

__“You were perfect,” Draco praises, softly._ _

__Albus cries out, cock throbbing wildly as he comes in his pants, completely untouched._ _

__“Youth,” Draco chuckles fondly._ _

__Albus opens his mouth to protest, but Draco merely presses his fingers over Albus’s lips._ _

__“Don’t worry.” Draco smirks, eyes full of promise. “I’ll teach you everything you need to know.”_ _


End file.
